chanson pour une âme en peine
by lillysatine
Summary: Jim se déclare par le biais d’une dédicace à la radio.Slash JimBlair


Titre : Chanson pour une âme en peine

Auteur : Satine

Disclaimer : les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas ni la chanson de Sammy Kershaw.

Résumé : Jim se déclare par le biais d'une dédicace à la radio.

Style : slash

Notes : Juste une petite histoire que j'ai écrite car j'adore cette chanson et que je trouvais qu'elle correspondait parfaitement à nos deux tourtereaux !

_**Chanson pour une âme en peine**_

Blair soupira peut-être pour la dixième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes et Jim lui lança un regard inquiet. Ce samedi après-midi, ils étaient tous deux installés tranquillement au loft. Jim lisait un livre et Blair travaillait sur sa thèse. Cela aurait pu être un samedi normal, mais depuis quelque temps, Blair semblait déprimé. Il mangeait à peine, dormait très peu et il avait l'airtriste. Jim s'en était bien sûr rendu compte et avait tenté de sonder le jeune homme. Ce dernier avait répondu qu'il n'avait rien, qu'il devait être fatigué. Jim avait alors laissé tomber. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en pouvait plus. Voir l'homme qu'il aimait en secret si mélancolique lui brisait le cœur. Blair allait devoir lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, foi de Jim !

-Blair ?

Étonné par l'emploi inhabituel de son prénom, ce dernier leva la tête de son ordinateur.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air déprimé ces temps-ci. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu sais, je suis là si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Jim n'avait jamais été très bon avec les mots, mais il espérait que Blair avait compris qu'il était là s'il avait un quelconque problème.

Le jeune homme allait répondre quand le téléphone sonna. Jim poussa un soupir exaspéré en allant répondre.

-Ellison.

C'était Simon.

-Jim, on a un problème. Il y a une prise d'otages à la City Banque et je n'ai personne sous la main. Brown et Rafe sont sur une affaire de meurtre et Megan est en vacances. Je sais que c'est ton jour de repos, mais…

-D'accord, le coupa Jim, j'arrive.

Il soupira intérieurement, il aurait préféré rester avec Blair, mais le devoir l'appelait. Ce dernier le regarda d'un œil interrogateur quand Jim commença à s'habiller.

-Quelque chose d'important? demanda-t-il.

-Une prise d'otages m'a dit Simon.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Non, tu te reposes. Tu n'as pas l'air bien grand chef, dit doucement Jim en remettant une mèche des cheveux de Blair, qui s'était échappée de sa queue-de-cheval, derrière son oreille.

Il perçut une nette amélioration du rythme cardiaque de son ami et allait lui demander la raison quand ce dernier s'écarta vivement.

-Très bien, fais attention s'il te plaît.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit tendrement Jim avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Juste avant de l'ouvrir, il se tourna vers son guide.

-Cette conversation n'est pas finie Sandburg.

Et il fut parti. Il avait à peine atteint sa voiture que son téléphone sonna.

-Ellison.

-Eh Jim, c'est Simon. Écoute le problème est réglé, le gars s'est rendu. Tu peux rester chez toi.

Jim poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il allait pouvoir finir sa discussion avec Blair. Il commença à rentrer quand il entendit son guide qui se parlait à lui-même. Croyant que Jim était hors d'écoute, il devait certainement penser qu'il ne craignait rien en parlant à voix haute.

-Oh Jim, pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? Cela devient de plus en plus dur de cacher ce que j'éprouve pour toi… Je voudrais te crier mes sentiments, te dire que je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas, car je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas de cette manière. De plus, cela briserait notre amitié. Et ça, je ne le veux pas non plus. Il s'arrêta un instant. Tout ça me rend si malheureux Jim, si tu savais… Bon sang, je suis pathétique… Rien ne sert d'espérer qu'un jour il puisse m'aimer, je ne fais que souffrir inutilement. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Je devrais certainement songer à déménager, mais pourrais-je vivre sans toi Jim ?

En entendant ces mots, ce dernier avait eu deux réactions. La première avait été de vouloir hurler son bonheur, son guide l'aimait ! Mais sa joie s'était ternie en entendant les mots suivants. Son guide voulait le quitter. Non ! Hurlèrent son cœur et son âme. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Il eut soudain une idée et il eut un léger sourire. Il repartit alors aussi silencieusement qu'il était rentré.

Les heures passèrent et Blair était toujours en train de penser à Jim. Il revivait tous leurs meilleurs moments ensembles. S'il partait, il laisserait une partie de son cœur avec sa sentinelle. Sa rêverie fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone.

-Al1o ?

-Eh grand chef, c'est moi. Écoute, je suis bloqué au central, alors ne m'attends pas pour dîner.

Et Jim raccrocha avant que Blair ait pu lui poser des questions embarrassantes comme : que fais-tu au central alors que c'est ton jour de congé ?

Le jeune homme raccrocha en soupirant et regarda sa montre. Il était plus de huit heures, mais il n'avait absolument pas faim. Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, se mit sous sa couverture et alluma la radio. Ça allait être bientôt l'heure de son émission favorite. Un jour, par hasard, Blair, en écoutant la radio, était tombé sur un programme appelé _Love dedicaces_. C'était une émission où les gens appelaient pour dédier des chansons à ceux qu'ils aimaient. Très vite, Blair était devenu fan de cette émission. Voir tant de gens heureux alors que sa douleur pleurait tellement fort réchauffait un peu son cœur blessé.

La première heure fut classique. On entendit Phil Collins, Boyzone, Mariah Carrey ou encore Céline Dion. La chanson de Titanic se terminait quand le présentateur reprit la parole.

-Très bien, la prochaine chanson est de la part de Jim...

Blair leva un sourcil.

-… Pour son petit Guppy, son grand chef avec un message trop mignon ! Écoutez ça : Jim demande à son Guppy de bien écouter cette chanson parce qu'elle reflète tous ses sentiments profonds. Alors Guppy, qui que tu sois, j'espère que tu es à l'écoute et que tu as bien entendu : Jim t'aime ! Alors, bonne chance les tourtereaux ! Voici Sammy Kershaw avec _You're the love of my life_.

_You're the love of my life_

_And you're the reason I'm alive_

_And baby, baby, baby_

_When I think of how you saved me_

_I go crazy_

_I've never known love like this_

_And it fills me with a new tenderness_

_And I know, I know, I know_

_You're in my heart, you're in my soul_

_You're all I can't resist_

_And I need to tell you_

_The first time I held you_

_I knew_

_You're the love of my life_

_I spent a lifetime waiting_

_Always hesitating_

_Until you._

_I was lost so deep inside my shell_

_Then you came and saved me from myself_

_Now all I really know is I need you_

_And you're the love of my life_

_All the joys and tears that I cry_

_And baby, baby, baby_

_You don't have to say a word_

_I see it in your eyes_

_As we stand together_

_I promise forever_

_Till the day that I die_

_That you're the love of my life_

_I spent a lifetime waiting_

_Always hesitating_

_Until you._

_I was lost so deep inside my shell_

_Till you came and saved from myself_

_Now all I really know is I need you_

_You're the love of my life_

_And you're the reason I'm alive._

La chanson se termina. Le visage de Blair était ruisselant de larmes, pourtant ses lèvres souriaient.

-Oh Jim, c'est si beau… Je savais que tu étais un grand romantique, mais à ce point… Merci Jim, je t'aime tellement…

Jim rentra au loft, après qu'il fut sûr que sa dédicace soit passée. Pourtant, il hésitait à ouvrir la porte… Quand il avait entendu Blair lui dire qu'il l'aimait, sa première idée avait été de lui répondre par dédicace interposée. Il savait que son ami adorait cette émission et puis, cela lui avait semblé sur le coup très romantique. Mais à présent, il avait des doutes. Et s'il avait mal compris ? Et si ça gâchait leur amitié ? Et si… Jim arrêta là ses pensées, se traita de poule mouillée et ouvrit la porte. Il s'arrêta net. Le loft était dans le noir à l'exclusion de dizaines de petites bougies. Du piano jouait en fond sonore. Jim sourit : c'était l'instrument préféré de son guide.

Blair n'était nulle part en vue, mais Jim perçut son battement de cœur à l'étage. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre puis se figea sur place. Son partenaire, guide, meilleur ami et il l'espérait bientôt amant, était allongé nu sur le lit, ses magnifiques cheveux dénoués. Jim déglutit difficilement. Blair était magnifique... Ce dernier eut un petit sourire.

-Merci Jim, pour cette merveilleuse chanson… Si tu savais comme je suis heureux… Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps, jamais je ne pensais que tu pourrais me retourner mes sentiments un jour…

-Oh Blair… Je t'aime sans doute depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, mais j'avais si peur de tout gâcher si je disais quelque chose… J'ai voulu te dédier cette chanson parce qu'elle me ressemble. Tu m'as sauvé Blair, sauvé car tu m'as aidé à gérer mes sens alors que j'avais l'impression de devenir fou, sauvé car tu m'as appris à être heureux et à aimer la vie. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus peur, je veux vivre et t'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je t'aime grand chef comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un avant toi…

-Oh, Jim, c'est si beau ce que tu viens de dire… Blair s'arrêta un instant et quand il reprit sa voix était rauque. Fais-moi l'amour Jim. Il n'y aura jamais plus que toi...

La nuit qui suivit n'a pas besoin d'être racontée ici. Il suffit simplement de savoir que les deux amoureux connurent des émotions qu'ils n'avaient jamais éprouvées jusque-là et que chacun eut l'impression de faire l'amour pour la première fois.

Quand ils ne devinrent plus qu'un cœur, qu'une âme, la panthère qui avait observé toute la scène avec attention, poussa un grognement de satisfaction et disparut dans la nuit rejoindre son compagnon le loup.


End file.
